


Hate

by moonphase9



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonphase9/pseuds/moonphase9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rowdyruffs hate the Powerpuffs, everyone knows that. But which Ruff hates the girls the most and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**The City of Townsville!**

**It is I, the slightly hyperactive fast talking bodiless TV show's narrator! This is a special written piece of fan fiction and so obviously the much-loved cartoon is not owned by this impoverished fan fiction author! **

**Now let's pretend it's the cartoon, after a sweeping shot of the two dimensional city full of pleasant, if dim witted people, we pan down into Fuzzy's cabin! Fuzzy himself is all tied up, gagged, left in a hole in the ground with nothing but the moonlight and an owl as company!Oh Horror! Who would do such a thing? But of course, the camera spins and there we see that the ROWDY RUFF BOYS have taken over the Cabin and are ruling the roost!**

**What will this character-driven possibly somewhat overwrought one shot reveal?**

**Let's find out!**

 

It was common knowledge that the Rowdyruff Boys, a trio of psychotic, anti-social pre-schoolers, hated the Powerpuff Girls. Often the boys would bicker amongst themselves who hated them more.

Boomer would always flick his stupid, sissy girly blond hair out his eyes before proclaiming that he hated them the most, because they were girls, and they did girly things like brush their hair, and scrub their teeth every night and every morning, but most of all because that blonde one actually wanted to kiss him!

"Eeeeewwww!"

Whilst Boomer would gag in the corner at this dark memory, Butch would come forward and speak (which was pretty uncharacteristic- Butch tended to just grunt and grin- he was kinda like an animal.) Butch argued that he hated them the most, because girls were scaredy cats, frightened of bugs and boogers and spit and all that fun stuff, because the Powerpuff Girls would shriek and scream like all girls which was really annoying! But most of all, he hated them because that stuuupid Buttercup ("what a dumb, girly name!") would talk and fight like she was a boy.

But the thing was she wasn't a boy! She was nothing but a dumb, sissy girl and he hated that she didn't realise that!

Then the brothers would laugh and make jokes and mock the girls.

However, the 'oldest' brother and the leader would stand very still, his red eyes seething and yet, oddly cold; like lava flowing and bubbling under a heavy sheet of ice. Brick did everything in his power to out-do his brothers; he was the strongest, the smartest and the smelliest and he needed to make sure that they knew it. He was the Best and he was the Boss.

But, the topic of the Powerpuff Girls enraged him so much that he would always get very quiet when it was raised. He would get so silently angry that he wouldn't even try to compete with his brothers. He knew...he knew that he hated them the most! And it wasn't because of bugs, or their screams or because they liked flowers.Truth is, Brick knew that stuff was just dumb. It didn't matter. It annoyed his brothers because they were stupid and did think about those things. But Brick was way ahead of them in terms of smarts and maturity.

Brick actually hated the Powerpuff Girls; he hated them because they got everything that he and his brothers would never have, and the worst part was, it was neither their nor the Powerpuff Girls fault.

The Rowdyruff Boys had been unlucky, they were made by a half-insane monkey who, drunk on rage and a engorged sense of self-importance, created the boys out of bits of a mutilated dog, dead snails and the sweaty arm-pit hairs of criminals before mixing the disgusting items in a filthy toilet. The Powerpuffs had been created with the aim of something Good and Perfect being bought into the world. In contrast the Rowdyruffs had been created in hatred, bitterness and anger and had been born physically out of a filthy, disease infested prison toilet. And really, Brick felt like he and his unfortunate siblings had never really left that toilet.Mostly left to their own devices, the boys did occasionally find some semblance of parental love and control in the aforementioned deranged simian and in HIM, (not the brand-gothic, overtly romantic sissy 'rock' band,) but HIM a gender-confusing Leader of Evil and Ruler of a place the boys could not begin to comprehend.

The Powerpuff girls had a father who loved them dearly. They had the entire population of Townsville on their side. But the Rowdyruffs were not the same. Mojo hadn't even known they were alive after HIM bought them back.

Once, for a single day, HIM and Mojo had fought over the boys. It had been awesome. Partially because they got to see a whole load of stuff being blown up and the Mayor crawl around naked. But mostly (at least for Brick) because they felt wanted. And if HIM and Mojo wanted them, then maybe, just maybe, other people would like them also. Maybe they weren't so different to the Powerpuff Girls. Besides, the brothers had been created for a purpose and they were good at what they were created to do; hence the two creatures fought for them. But that illusion soon dissipated.

It didn't take too long for Brick to figure out that those losers weren't fighting over them because they cared. No, it was more like a copyright argument which turned into a self-love ego fest.

It was gross.

In the end, Brick realised that destroying the Powerpuffs was what they were good for and all that people wanted. No one would want them around like the Powerpuffs, they wouldn't have other kids trying to be their friend (well, apart from that Princess girl, but she wanted a bunch of followers more than actual friends. Besides, she was a smelly girl and had a stupid, screeching, girly voice. Brick and the others Ruff's weren't that eager for friendship...) The Girls were created to be perfect, to save Townsville and to be loved.

The Boys were created to destroy stuff, to endanger Townsville and to be feared. What they actually wanted didn't matter, they only did what they were essentially programmed or created to do. Because that's all they could do, right? It's all they knew, all they understood. How else were they supposed to be? So fine, if they were going to destroy and endanger, they would. And they would do it well. No one could deny that the Ruffs were better at pummelling the Girls more than anyone else; they were even better than HIM. And as the boys could never be loved due to their natural behaviour, they would settle for fear from the Townsville citizens and the grudging admiration from their sometime parents.

But still, listening to his brothers smash Fuzzy's banjo, while they ignored their growling stomachs (they would have to go steal some food...what an effort...) Brick felt the resentment boil over into hatred as he thought of the Girls who were tucked up in a nice bed, tummies fed and in a room full of toys. If the Ruffs had been created by the Scientist guy, how different would their lives have been? But his brothers wouldn't understand if he tried to explain how he felt. Boys don't talk about their problems, they just smash stuff.

Or so Brick had been led to believe.

Plus, as said before, Boomer and Butch were too stupid to comprehend, and Brick wasn't intelligent enough to articulate his feelings properly (to be fair, they never went to school, unlike some lucky kids...) After robbing a local burger bar and eating so much that they were all horribly sick (they all felt sorry for themselves, but laughed at one another) they finally went into (Fuzzy's) bed in the early hours of the morning.

What Brick didn't know was Boomer secretly brushed his hair and would hide the comb in his jeans pocket, terrified his brothers would find out; Ruffs were supposed to be scruffy and dirty. He didn't know that Butch secretly thought Buttercup was a pretty cool fighter, even if she was a girl. In fact, Butch didn't even mind girls that much, not that he would ever admit it to his brothers; Ruffs were supposed to hate girls.

What Brick also didn't know was that his brothers knew exactly how he felt because they felt the same way.

So, in those early hours, each boy lay side by side in the bed, close together and yet so very far apart...

**Narrator: 'Oh no, so much drama and angst! Is this OOC? Quite possibly! Oh no, will Townsville recover from this bad fanfic? Will PPG fan fiction ever go back to being light-hearted? Will the Day Be Saved? Only if you review! QUICK DO IT NOW!'**


End file.
